Amongst the Fellowship
by ReinettePompadour
Summary: Different Universe Hyra dies normally on a misty afternoon after college. Normal people stay dead but no, Hyra travels to the different dimension where medieval times are prevalent. By the Valar's Power, Hyra has new sets of memories, amazing fighting skills and she is a whole different race—she was an elf!
1. Prologue: The Fall

It still was quite misty after the rainstorm that we had yesterday. I stared out the window of my college class, worrying my lower lip as I watch the opaqueness of the mist. It looked almost solid; I could barely make out the mountain that the mist was rolling through. I wouldn't even consider it a mist anymore but more like a cloud.

"And thus, the enzyme carbonic anhydrase catalyzes the reaction between carbon dioxide and water, creating carbonic acid which dissociates into a Hydrogen ion and bicarbonate ion." The droll voice of the professor as she lectured about the stomach acid took my attention away, putting the worry of bad driving at the back of my head.

"Shit," I muttered as I realized that the professor had already reached to the back of the printed notes and I missed all of it. I groaned to myself as I decided to add another hour to my studying at home for the mixed content. Not only I have to worry about the the bloody mist outside and the upcoming rent payment of my apartment, now I have to worry about picking up the slack in studying. I glanced at the time to see it was 4:50, indicating the class ended. The sound of books being closed and bags beings opened filled the classroom's atmosphere, along with low murmur of the students speaking to each other.

"Do not forget about the online help, McTyre Connect. I've been told it saves life." the professor said, also packing. The teacher eyed the weather through the window. "If you kids are going home or going to work, be careful out there. I will recommend you to call off and stay here until the mist goes away."

I can't to do that. My rents due on Friday, I get paid on Friday and I have to put in all the hours I can so I can have some leftover money for groceries. I went outside the college campus, the humidity outside was making my light blond hair seem thicker than usual. I eyed the mist, then eyed my phone. I know that if I missed today, I would still be able to pay my rent but would I be able to survive till the next paycheck?

I could ask dad to give me a hand but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that I was still dependent on them despite what I told them. Sighing, I decided to ask the job if I could come little later than normal because of the mist. It should go away by then right? Mist don't just stay in one place, especially in a town that is situated in the mountains. It will just roll away.

"No."

I reared back, as if my boss tried to hit me through the phone. "What do you mean ' _no_ '? The mist is as thick as a building. _I can't even see through it, much less drive through it!_ That's a dangerous accident on the happening. Come on, let me come through around seven. The mist will lessen by then!" I almost growled out, raking my hand through my hair.

"Hyra," my boss, his voice cold, "I barely have workers on the hour because of the flu that is going around. A mist is just a mist. You arrive at 5:15 sharp or consider yourself fired." Before I could fight back, the line went dead. I stared at the phone, aghast, as if the phone itself was culprit.

"That bastard! He knows that I am struggling so, of course, he uses that to his advantage! Slimy, old man!" I yelled out, stomping my foot on the ground. I knew I was at the school's parking lot and yelling to myself was turning heads but I didn't care. There has to be a law saying that if you were injured in an accident because of bad weather because your boss is a fucking douche, you are entitled to throw a lawsuit against your boss, right? There has to be one.

After throwing my bag in my trunk and slamming it shut to get rid of my anger, I texted my neighbor saying that I am going to work and explaining my predicament. I started my car and backed out of my parking spot. I knew what I was doing was totally insane: I was choosing my job over my life. You have to do what you got to survive in this world: go against the weather warnings and hope for the best.

As the college became a blip in my rearview mirror and the three-way double lane turned into one way single lane with the mountain side on the left and railing on the right. I knew that if I looked to the cliff end on my right, I would shit myself so I decided to pay attention to the road which started to look little bit misty. I wasn't anywhere near the thickest part of the mist. The roads were still slick from yesterday's rain and the cloudy, mist wasn't helping at all but adding more moisture to the road.

There were no cars ahead of me so I eyed my rearview mirror once more to see that I was leading the train of cars behind me. That even made me more anxious. Was I going too slow? Was I just overthinking the mist? However, there were no honks behind me, telling me that they were anxious about the drive as well. That soothed me a little bit but it didn't stop my hands from getting clammy. Maybe, listening to music would soothe me. I turned on the radio and some billboard topping song played.

It took me another ten minutes of driving to enter the thickest part of the mist. An holy shit, it was thick. Before, I could see fifteen feet of surrounding area and now, the change was drastic. From fifteen to five, my blood pressure raised as well as my fear. I looked at my rearview mirror to just see that I couldn't even see the car behind me.

"Hyra, you stupid girl! You should have quit right there when the boss endangered your life!" I scolded myself, scared shitless. The urge to call dad was rising up and this time, I wasn't going to let my pride cloud my judgement. Pressing the bluetooth button, I said to my car, "Call Dad." The car's speaker told me that the line was not busy and a sound of a click and a chuckle filled the car.

"I wonder when you will call me, Hyra." said the familiar voice of my dad.

"It's not about the money, dad." I asked, my voice trembling. "Well, actually, if you were to looker deeper into it, it is about the money."

"Honey?" The humor was gone. I guess he caught on how I was feeling. "Baby girl, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"The rain from last night caused a really bad mist, Dad. I asked my boss if I could come later on once the mist has been cleared and that douche said that if I don't come now, I would get fired. I am like in the middle of the mist and I can't see anything! I can't believe I chose my job over my life." I knew I was ranting. I knew it was my fault. "I should have just kicked my pride to the curb and asked for your help."

"Why didn't you just call?" Dad almost yelled, his panic rising.

"Because I didn't want to give you the satisfaction that I can't do anything with your help." I said, tears welling up. "I know, I know!"

"I will scold you later. Just focus on driving and breathing normally. I will be on the phone with you until you are off that mountain pass, okay? Hyra, don't think about the could-haves and the should-haves, stay focus on the now. I am right here, baby girl." Dad said, serious. His soothing deep voice was a balm to my frayed nerves. You can do this, Hyra. You are overthinking it. Just drive slowly. What did Kanye West say? Drive slow, homie.

The mist was thick that it blocked out whatever light and made the surroundings even dimmer. Dad kept on talking to me, talking about his day, talking about whatever so I can be relaxed and not think about my impending doom. He currently was talking about his current girlfriend, Heather, derriere. I eyed the dashboard system with a disgusted face.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about how great Heather's ass is or the curvature of it. Okay?" I said, gagging. "Or any part-" What I heard was the blaring honk from a head. It sounded like semi-trailer truck.

"Everything alright?"

"Just a semi-trailer honking continuously. I think they are trying to grab our attention and telling us that a huge ass truck is coming through so be wary." I said, biting my lip. "I hope." The honking got louder as it came closer. "It's coming bit faster than my liking, pops. I mean, they shouldn't be speeding- _oh shit!"_ I yelled out as I saw the truck tractor of the semi-trailor truck appear through the mist.

It was moving fast and it was coming towards my way. I could see the driver trying to turn the wheel but he had lost control of the truck. "HYRA?! HYRA-!" I didn't pay attention to my dad as my body did what it does automatically: to avoid the truck as much as possible. I wrung the wheel to right, towards the railing of the cliff we were on, hoping that I could turn fast to avoid the collision. I felt my steering wheel jerk as the car shifted to the direction I turned but the car didn't drive to the direction I wanted. The tires hydroplaned over the slick road and the car kept on going forward, towards the semi-trailer truck.

I knew I was out of luck. I could hear my dad screaming for my name. I knew I was screaming. Before I could even curl my body into a ball, the truck smashed into the side of my car. My whole body would have flung out of the car if it weren't for the seatbelts. The airbags burst open but I didn't feel the pain of them colliding with my face. My seatbelt snapped just as the car began to roll. I felt whole my body crash into the roof of the car as it was upside down then crashed back to side as the car landed on it side. But it didn't stop.

The car slid on the slick road, my dad's voice still coming through but it kept on breaking. He was saying my name over and over again. I opened my mouth to say something but I realized that my mouth was filled with some sort of warm liquid. I spit it out, blood splattering the fake leather interior of the car. My side hurt furiously, telling me I at least broke my ribs. I couldn't breathe properly. The numbness experience on my left arm told me the same thing: that arm was broken. I wasn't paying attention to the currently skidding car of mine.

What caught my attention was the groaning of the rails it stopped my car from sliding even further. The rails groaned even further, protesting the added weight. If the loud pops indicated anything, it was the sound of few railings popping off from the ground.

"Hell, no." I muttered through the blood pooling in my mouth, choking halfway through, as I felt something crash into my car from the back. Probably another car but that was enough for the rails to give up fully. I started to feel my car tip forward and I crunches my eyes. As the car slid closer over to the edge, I have come to an agreement that I was going to die.

And my dad heard everything.

With one last lurch, my car was airborne and hurtling off the mountain side in a silent fall.


	2. One: The Valar Speaks

I didn't feel pain.

Actually, I felt amazing. I felt like I got the best eight hour sleep; that I could simply open my eyes and not feel tired. It was the sleep I always wanted. A sleep that had no fear of late assignment deadlines hanging over it or no obligations to fulfill. I smiled to myself, nuzzling deeper into the rough ground I was sleeping on. The sunshine filtered behind my closed eyelids and felt the birds chirping really loud for a reason. I know that the sun has no _right_ to be up in my business-

Wait a second. Sunshine? Birds screeching? Rough ground?

I snapped my eyes open to reveal that I was laying on the forest ground, feeling a broken branch digging in my lower back. The sharpness of my eyesight what caught me even more off guard. It was like 20/20 with added mods. I _never_ had the perfect vision, in fact, I could have been few levels away from being legally blind (My dad calls me dramatic). Not only my eyesight had become better, so did my hearing. I could hear the scuttling of a small, animal feet to my right but there were no small critters around the 5-foot radius.

I died and I got better eyesight? That's _fucked up_. I shook my head as I stood up, dusting off fallen leaves from my...brown cloth leggings? It was like those leggings you see in medieval times. I looked down at my chest, realizing that there was a reason why my shoulders felt heavy. My eyes popped off from my eye socket when I saw the _metal breastplate_ around me.

I also noticed the long sword in its scabbard hanging from my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see a bow attached to my back. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself, fingering the hilt of the sword. My hands caught my attention this time around. They were paler and had more of a golden hue to them. My fingers were longer, daint. If my hands have changed, what else has changed?!

I started to pat my body to feel for changes. It seems that I got slimmer and my breasts had shrunk. I reached my face and got welcomed by a pointy chin. I kept going higher to meet with high cheekbones ( _I never had high cheekbones!_ ). I went to touch my ears to feel that they no longer were short, rounded, _human_ ears. Instead, they were elongated and puckered to a point—like an elf.

"What in the living fuck is going on?! I thought I was in heaven, not _Skyrim!_ " I cried out loud, looking around for something that I could use as a mirror. I kept on walking straight, stepping over tree roots as thick as my forearms. I felt like I was in a dream, that any second now I will wake up on a hospital bed with my dad leaning over me.

However, the way the squirrel on a tree branch looked, I am thinking that this is no dream, but a new reality. If so, why me? Why did I go to this new reality? Why haven't they taken my thoughts in this before placing me in a different reality?

 _We did._

A voice resonated through my head, resulting me in almost crashing to the floor if it weren't for the tree in the way. _What was that?_ I shook my head. I am so disoriented from this world that I started to answer my own questions. That must be it. Shoving off of the tree, I began my search again.

 _That's not it._

I froze. The voice was a mixture of both male and female voice and _it demanded attention._ It felt like there was a speaker in my skull and it made my skull vibrate. I am assuming I am going to get a killer headache. But that's not the issue here; the issue is _who was talking to me in my head_.

 _The Valar is speaking to you, my child. We are in your head so we know exactly what you are thinking._

That's not like weird or anything, right? Waking up in a totally new world and have like someone speak to me in my head is the total norm.

 _I am sure you are freaking out, considering how sarcastic you sound and being new to this world, we will let it go. This time._

The voice was stern, deeper this time around. The warning was there and I follow warnings like a good girl. _Sorry, Valar._

 _It's quite alright, Hyra. To answer your question on whether we asked you for your permission, we did and you did give your permission. You wanted to live and we gave you this wish. However, it was impossible for us to send you back to your world because your mortal body is dead._

"So, I am stuck here in this strange world? I am not even human!"

 _You are an elf, Hyra. Elf of Middle Earth. You have skills that you never had back on Earth. For instance, you are proficient in sword fighting and archery. We chose you because you are_ strong.

Strong? I can barely survive with a clown in a room.

 _But you did survive. Despite the fear of clowns, you still decided to be in the same room. Some people would have just run. We chose you because a certain person needs your help. Frodo Baggins._

Frodo Baggins? I finally sat down on the ground, seeing that this conversation will take a long time to finish. Who is this Frodo Baggins?

 _A person with a kind hard. A person who is about to be dealt with a heavy hand. He will be set upon a quest to save Middle Earth._

"And you think I could help Frodo in this quest? What if I am not strong _enough?_ "

 _As you face trails, you will grow stronger with experience. You will not be alone, my child. You will have great friends along side with you._

That made me feel better a little. Friends, huh? I guess I will just find out.

 _Your first mission: find Gandalf; he is a grand wizard. You will know who he is when you find him. When you do, explain your circumstances because he will already know that you don't belong in this world._

My first quest! Meet Gandalf and speak to him about my mission with Frodo, got it. I remembered something before I could ask, I felt the connection weakening after my acknowledgement of the mission.

"When will we speak again? And where can I see my face? Where am I?" I hurriedly asked, hoping they would answer.

 _We will speak when we think it's important. You are in the forest located in the Shire, where Frodo lives. If you catch Gandalf before, he will lead you to where Frodo lives: Bag End. For the last and frivolous question, if you go to your right, there is a still pond where you can see you face. We will speak next time, dear child._

You know they left the conversation when your head feels empty and only thing left behind was a headache. Frivolous, they say? It's not like I changed races or anything. I turned to my right and began walking.

And they will speak when _they_ think it's important? I simply shook my head. No point in trying to figure out God's (Gods') words. I leapt over a bush, noticing how light I was. As I kept on walking, I smiled to myself. This was like those games that I used to watch my best friend play. You create your hero, you are given quests to finish and gain gear through experience.

The difference between a game and real life: in the game, if you died, you come back and in real life, not so much. I sighed as I shifted branch out of my way. There is no point in trying to scare myself. Scared or not, I am still here in Middle-Earth. I don't need to worry about school anymore. I will be out adventuring like I wanted to. Well, I really didn't plan on having swords with me when I adventure but since life or gods in this case, dealt me with this hand, I might as well accept it.

(Still hoping it to be a dream, however.)

Another branch shifted back and the views from a crowded forest changed into a clearing. A clearing with a still pond. Hopefully, I could see my face. I got on my knees at the edge of the body of water. I leaned over, seeing my short (?!) blond hair fall around my face. My reflection showed me more. My face was elongated and tapered to an angular point of a chin. My cheekbones were more pronounced and smattering of grey-tones freckles over my slightly smaller nose. My lips were the same size, oddly, plump and more pinkier tone to it. My hair wasn't no longer sunshine blond but more like bleached hay like color. It was short and it curled inward. My eyes were larger, almond shape and it was lighter green than normal.

It was something in between: I see myself but at the same time, a stranger is looking back at me. Hmm, I would have think about being a familiar in a stranger's body some other occasion. I turned around, the pond facing my back. I went back under the canopy of the forest, curious little animals eyeing me with their shiny, black eyes. I ignored them as I walked deeper to the area I was speaking to Valar with. I turned to my right and eyed the forest.

This way should be towards Gandalf, the man who will explain everything. I took a deep breath and exhaled it out slowly. I took the first step to the direction _I hoped_ that led to the wizard.


	3. Two: The Wizard

**I know this update had been really slow but I do have a good reason for that. Finals crept up on me sooner than I've thought and I had to pause everything to at least pass with a reasonable grade. However, that wasn't the end. I had to make appointments with my counselors and in college, making an appointment with a counselor is a feat within itself. So, forgive me for this late update and enjoy.**

The forest had to be the prettiest forest I've ever been to. I don't know why I am saying this when I have nothing to compare it to. I lived in concrete jungle most of my life and saw the forest for brief periods during road trips. However, this forest was open, airy, the leaves were emerald green and sunlight glittered through the leaves and branches. Oh, the wildlife was breathtakingly beautiful. I happened upon a deer on accident. It got spooked and bolted off, braying. Birds, especially songbirds, sang their heart out, hidden in the trees.

I am surprised that I wasn't freaking out like I thought I would but I am sure I won't be able to sleep good tonight. So many questions, so little answers. The first question is: would I be able to survive such time where the health care is just bandages and herbs? Second question: would I be convincing enough to others that I belong in this world? Third and final question: am I really going the right way to Gandalf? If not, the Valar wouldn't have placed me here, right?

No point in doubting myself, I just got to keep on moving. After twenty more minutes of walking, the trees begin to thin out. Seeing this as a sign of the forest coming to an end, I picked up my pace. As I got closer to the edge, the sound of wheels going over rocks began to appear. It got louder as I came upon a wide path that could fit two cars side by side. Panicked, I hid behind a tree as a cart drawn by a horse came into view. A tall, old man sat in the driver seat of the cart, holding a long, thin branch as a crop. He had a long, white beard and wore a pointed gray hat, the pointy end sagging. He matched his hat with a long gray robe.

He looks like a wizard if I do say so myself.

At the back of his cart, colorful rods were stacked upon each other and as it came closer, I realized that it was fireworks. A celebration? A wizard obsessed with pyrotechnics? The wizard/old man lifted up a pipe and sucked. He blew the smoke out in rings. He was smiling to himself, enjoying the day, looking around the forest. A rustling from behind me caught my attention. I switched to another tree, this time the base of the tree thick, and leaned over to see someone sliding down a leafy hill, careening towards the cart.

I watched the dark-haired- _boy_?-man jump over fallen logs easily despite the fact that his legs were short. I crept closer, risking the chance of being caught by the gray-haired man, as the dark haired man skidding to stop beside the road, on top of a boulder. At the same time, the cart had reached where the dark haired man stopped, causing the pony to neigh in shock from the sudden appearance of the man.

"You're late." The dark haired man said, crossing his arms over his chest. The old man in the cart seemed to glower at the young man.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The older man said, his low voice announcing his anger. _Frodo Baggins?!_ I eyed the dark haired man, who kept on glowering at the older man. That's who I need to help? If he is Frodo Baggins,-my eyes swiveled to the old man-then that must mean he is…The older man kept on glowering at Frodo, however, in few seconds, his face split up into a smile, causing the two to erupt in laughter. Frodo leaps onto the cart, settling on the front seat of the cart.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo cried out, happily, letting his head fall back to look at Gandalf. I knew it! I knew it! Now, a chance to speak to him...First of all, how _short_ was Frodo? His face says adolescent but his body says adult (despite the short height). In my experience of reading fantasy novels, he was too tall to be a dwarf but too short to be human. Maybe a mixture? Probably happened when dwarves met humans and created this version? I shook my head, bringing my attention back to the to rejoicing friends.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf jokingly asked and with a twitch of this wrist, the crop gently hit the backside of the pony, causing the animal to trot. Realizing that they are about to be far from my hearing, I began to follow them, hidden behind trees. As they mumbled to themselves, I realized that they just entered a field where other...small...people are tending to...and no trees to hide behind. _Shit!_ I bit my lower lip as I watched the cart slowly get further away.

I sighed, knowing my predicament won't be stealthy anymore. I just have to follow behind them. Damn trees… I tsked as I jumped onto to well-traveled road. With a deep breath, I began the journey behind the wizard and the half-man. As I began to enter the road that traveled through the fields, the farming half-people gazed at me, few puzzled and a few suspiciously. I gave them a hesitant and uncomfortable smiles then began to walk faster. I guess hospitality was out the window at this place.

With my awesome hearing, I could still hear Frodo and Gandalf speaking. "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" Frodo asked excitedly, looking up at the wizard.

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural…" teased Gandalf, chuckling. I quickened my pace as I watched the road evolved into a bustling place, probably a marketplace, filled with boisterous crowds of Hobbits. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits...for which I am very thankful."

The citizens of Shire that were humbling upon the marketplace cheered as Gandalf's cart rode past them. They were still cheering to notice me so I kept my pace. We came upon an open area field were scores of Hobbits were creating tents and decorating as if they were getting ready for a festival.

"Ah, the long-expected party. So, how's the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a Party of Special Magnificence." Gandalf asked, looking at Frodo who shook his head in exasperation.

"You know Bilbo...he got the whole place in an uproar."

Gandalf simply nodded, smiling, as if he told himself a joke. "Oh, well...that should please him."

Frodo continued, "Half the Shire is invited…" I raised my eyebrows. _Who was this Bilbo, this party animal? I barely even knew more than ten people back home!_

"Good gracious, me." Gandalf said, shaking his head, chuckling. However, Frodo didn't join his merriment.

"He is up to something." He said, instead, staring at Gandalf who, in return, averted his face away from the Hobbit. Hmm, juicy gossip, huh? What _is_ Gandalf hiding? Does he know what Bilbo was up to? If so, why not just tell Frodo?

"Oh, really?" The wizard ask, attempting nonchalance but he and I both knew, it didn't go over Frodo's head. However, Frodo didn't seem to mind. Instead, he beamed out a smile.

"Alright, then...keep your secrets. Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought off." joked Frodo which caused the wizard to look back at the Hobbit.

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures," continued Frodo, his smile even brighter, "or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon...I was barely involved...all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door." Gandalf hurriedly said, and my eyes widened. _Dragon?!_ Holy Macaroni! Frodo laughed at the defense.

"Whatever you did...you've been officially labeled as a Disturber of the Peace." Frodo noted, nodding at the revelation. I hid a giggle that threatened to come out. I am sure Gandalf already knows that I am following him.

Gandalf laughed. "Oh, really?"

The marketplace was behind us now and from the looks of the area, we entered some kind of residential area. I eyed the whole place in wonder. The houses were built in the grassy hillsides in a round shape, giving off the quaint, peaceful, and beautiful scenery. As the cart rode past several houses, kids began chasing after the cart, squealing and screaming happily. Gandalf did nothing, causing the squealing to die down as kids turned sad. I am gonna hit that old man! Before I could do anything, bright color shapes and sizes shot off from the carts-like fireworks!-causing the once deflated children into a frenzy again. A soft smile appeared on my face at the sight of the kids.

I watched as the cart stopped, causing Frodo to stand up again. "Gandalf...I am glad you're back." He said, smiling widely. He turns around and leaps off the cart. Gandalf muttered something, smiling and Frodo walked away from the cart, whistling. Gandalf sat there for few minutes, then looked over his shoulder to meet my eyes with a curious smile on his face. I knew that he knew about me following but it was still shocking for him to know I was there.

"Come here, child." He said, his tone still holding the merriment. I swallowed and began to walk towards his cart at a slow pace. Once I stood beside his cart and gazed at the older man, he had a kind face and soft but wise blue eyes. He was warm all around and I could feel the tension that was bearing down on my neck lessen.

"Hello." I said, meekly. I cleared my throat, not wanting to seem weak in front of him. "I am sorry for following you but you had company and I didn't want to intrude. You must know about me already."

Gandalf nodded to the seat next to him. "Climb on, dear. You must be confused." I did what I said, noticing that I didn't use that much muscle power to climb on.

"I am."

"I know you are not part of this world but some other but I don't know how you got here. Would you be okay in explaining?" He asked, pulling the cart to the side of the well-worn dirt road. I nodded, smiling.

"I am from the world called Earth. It's not like this world _at all_! I mean, we did have the Middle Ages but that was a long time ago! I mean to be in an era where you only read about in books is overwhelming, to be honest." I explained, cringing internally at the repetitive 'I mean's'. Gandalf listened quietly, smoking a pipe that I didn't see him pull out. "I died in a car accident because of the weather being so foggy and rainy that I couldn't see anything in front of me."

"A car? What's that?" Gandalf interrupted, looking confused.

"Oh! You wouldn't know what that would be, I suppose." I said, embarrassed. "How can I explain it…? Hmm… It's like this cart but it's made out of metal and it runs on electricity."

"Electricity?" Another puzzled head tilt.

"Okay, what makes this cart?" I asked, teacher mode on.

Gandalf looked at me as if I was crazy. "Wood, my child."

"What's the wood made out of?"

"It's made from the seeds that had been planted."

"What are the seeds made out of?"

Gandalf looked stumped. "From Valar?"

I shook my head. "In my world, extensive research has been made about how the objects are what they are. They are made from tiny particles called _atoms_. This particle makes up everything you see. This wood, the seed, the road, a dust particle, your smoke that you just blew out. They are so minuscule that your naked eye cannot see them. They are literally called the 'building blocks of the universe.' I would explain to you what atoms are but it would take years for me to finish." I explained, realizing that I am explaining a concept that hasn't been at all discovered at this period of time. "And each of this minuscule atom has a charge. These charges are what makes electricity. You are a wizard. You can say that electricity could be also called lightning."

"So, this smoke I just blew out also have this... _atoms_ in them?" He asked, and I nodded, eagerly.

"The air we breathe has atoms in it. It's an area of study that will take years— _years!_ —to be discovered in this world. It's is so extensive that in my world, the era I lived in, was so advanced in everything, that they are still studying about it. It's quite amazing." No matter how much I explain, Gandalf wouldn't be able to understand it.

"So this _car_ you were in ran on lightning?" He asked and I nodded. "And you died by getting into an accident?"

"It was raining. The whole road was so foggy that I couldn't see anything in front of me. You see where your horse's head is? Beyond that, I couldn't see the road in front of me. I work as a…" I trailed off, thinking for the words that could work in this world for a waitress, " food server. Like someone who works in a tavern and helps send food out. And my boss wouldn't let me come in later on. So, I drove slowly so I won't slip on the slick road but it didn't matter; the other car was sliding and hit me. My car fell off a cliff. Next thing I know, I wake up here."

Gandalf looked sorrowful. I continued on. "The Valar, The Gods of this place, spoke to me when I came to. They explained about this world in little detail but they gave me a quest. The quest for me to find you, Gandalf."

"My dear, in all this excitement, you forgot to tell me your name." Gandalf asked, putting his hand out to stop me. I realized it and blushed at my stupidity. How could I lecture him about atoms when I didn't even tell him my name?!

"It's Hyra! Sorry for not introducing myself even after I have been caught following you." I apologized, bowing my head. "Hyra Daniels, at your service." Gandalf nodded in acknowledgment, silent. He resumed riding with a flick of his wrist, however this time around, the cart moved slowly.

"You said something about a quest." I eyed the wizard. I am sure he knows what I am talking about or else the Valor wouldn't have spoken to him so reverently.

"The first part of the quest was to find you and tell you about my mysterious entrance into this world. The second part is they believe that I am needed for this mission. I don't know why they chose me instead of a seasoned warrior, but all I know is whatever is going to happen in the future, it's going to contain Frodo Baggins and I am tasked in protecting him." I stated my true purpose in great zeal but deflated as doubts appeared in my head. "From a cushioned life to literally picking up a sword, how can I protect Frodo?"

Living paycheck to paycheck in an apartment with easily accessed water and nearby hospital easily accessible? Compared to this world, where I used to live sounds like a fucking dream come true. Now, in this strange new world, with a sword strapped to my hips and the life of man on my hands, I could feel the world closing on me. A hand placed itself on my shoulder causing me to look up.

"If the Valar thought that you weren't capable of this mission, do you think they would have chosen you for it?" Gandalf asked, flicking the burned tobacco out of the pipe. I shook my head slowly, in denial. "A seasoned warrior isn't born as a seasoned warrior. Just little fledglings hoping to make a mark in the world. What makes them seasoned is by them facing hardships out on the road."

His eyes were twinkling but his face looked, expectant. "You will have hardships, my dear. Don't forget; the people who surround you also have faced them. If the need arises, speak with them and let them comfort you. You are no longer alone in this world, dear, even though it seems like it."


	4. Three: The 111-Years Old Hobbit

**[Author's NOTE:] This is a really a long chapther. it took me a long time to finish this chapter because of college and trying to be as close to canon as possible. I wanted to cleave this chapter into two but I felt like it wouldn't be good because I want to have an impact in one chapter instead of dragging it out in two chapters. Enjoy!**

"Who were you going to meet before I came along?"

I asked the question as the cart slowed to a stop again. Gandalf puffed on his pipe as he stared at the sky then glanced down at me. "A long time friend of mine and uncle to Frodo Baggins. He has something...that I need to check on. Yes," Gandalf said, nodding to himself, absentmindedly, "it is the time."

I chewed on my lower lip at the grave voice of the wizard. Something wasn't right and it had to do something with this uncle of Frodo Baggins. You would be an idiot if you missed the tense atmosphere. Whatever this 'something' is, it is connected with Frodo. "You don't want to tell Frodo of this?"

"Not yet, hopefully. Frodo was right about that Bilbo planning something. Bilbo isn't the type of person to celebrate his birthday but yet he is doing this. No, Frodo is right. Bilbo is planning something and poor Frodo doesn't know what is going to happen." Gandalf explained, biting the end of his pipe, worry lacing his words.

"It has do with that something he has?" I wasn't _that_ stupid; it had to do with that 'something' but I needed validation. I need to know what I am putting myself into.

"Yes, very much so." Gandalf said, slightly thwarting my inquisition on _what_ that something is, "Bilbo lives in Bag End, towards the end of this lane. Let us go, Ms. Hyra. I will introduce you to this enigmatic Hobbit." With that being said, Gandalf swatted at the hindquarters of the horse with it's own reins causing the animal to pull the cart faster. From a car to a horse, it was quite jarring for well-seasoned driver like me. I eyed the loosely held reins in Gandalf's hand warily. What if the horse bucks and the cart falls? Then again, he is the well-seasoned driver in this case.

We reached at the end of the lane where slightly larger than normal Hobbit home was built in the hills. The gate that led to the house was closed. It had a sign on it, saying: _NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS._ Gandalf slightly scoffed as we both got out of the cart. Pushing the gate open, we trekked up to the round green door. I have never paid attention to architecture of houses ( I only wanted was a roof over my head, a bed, a toilet, and a washing machine), however, I could see myself living in this type of houses. It was cute and solitary; two things I love.

Gandalf rapt at the front door with the end of his staff. Oh, yeah, forgot to mention the staff. It was made out of wood and at the very tip, the wood gnarled and twisted around a crystal-like stone. A voice called out, "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!" The voice sounded tired, making me wonder why go all this trouble of creating a festival when you really don't want to see anyone?

"What should I say when he asks about me? I am stray you picked up?" I asked, looking at the wizard, expectantly. Gandalf nodded, amusement swimming in his eyes. He turned to face the door.

"And what about very old friends?" A fond smile appeared on the wizard's wizened face. Whatever this Bilbo character had planned which made the wizard worry however, it still didn't deter him from calling Bilbo his friend. The door suddenly opened to reveal a Hobbit with graying hair. He wore beautifully stitched waistcoat under a tweed jacket. Despite his physical appearance of old age, I could see the excitement in his eyes. Right now, disbelief was swimming in his eyes.

"Gandalf?" he called out, not believing his eyes that his old friend stood before him.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf cried out, kneeling down to hug his old friend. I felt like I was intruding in a very intimate moment so I averted my gaze to look inside the house. Like the outside, the interior design of the house was circular.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo said as they separated.

"It's good to see you." Gandalf said, smiling widely at the Hobbit. "One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it!"

 _I certainly don't._ Is this how long the Hobbit's lifespan is? It can't be. It seemed that Gandalf had the same sentiment as the smile slowly dimmed to a small one. His eyes narrowed at his friend. "You haven't aged a day!" he noted, causing the Hobbit to laugh, albeit with less joy.

"Come in! Come- _Gandalf, who is this?_ " Bilbo asked, finally noticing the strange person on his porch-me. I gave him a hesitant smile.

"I am the stray cat Gandalf picked up. Hello, I am Hyra Daniels! It seems that today is your one hundred and eleventh birthday and I wish you a happy day." I said, smiling. Bilbo, however, didn't catch the humor and kept on looking at me which slightly rubbed me the wrong way. "You never seen a girl before?"

Bilbo flushed and began to stammer out an excuse. Finally, he cleared his throat and smiled at me, hesitantly. "If Gandalf trusts you enough to bring you to my house, then I shall welcome you in as well." Bilbo said, then bowed, "Welcome to Bag's End!"

I had to stoop to go through the entrance. Bilbo's house was cluttered with loose leaf paper here and there; odd trinkets places at the highest peaks of the clutter. His houses were the same as people who travels around the world back home. Cluttered with reminiscents of travelled areas, Bilbo's house could be opened as a museum. Bilbo places Gandalf's hat on a peg and trots down a hall.

"Tea, anyone? Or maybe something stronger...I've few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" trailed off Bilbo as he walked into a room resembling a kitchen. I watched Gandalf as he looked around with nostalgic smile on his face. Forgetting that he was quite tall, Gandalf turns around fast and knocks his head against the light fixture hanging from the ceiling. I gasped, covering my mouth, as I watch him stagger and a hit a wooden beam on the ceiling, groaning at the end.

"Are you okay, Gandalf?" I said, trying to control the giggles that was threatening to spill. I guess he heard the laughter in my voice because he glared at me, which I ignored.

Bilbo continued his prattle, "You've caught me bit unprepared, I'm afraid...we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here...ooh, no, that might be a little risky…" Bilbo talked as Gandalf walked up towards a map with a fond, absent smile. Gandalf walked past the kitchen to a different hall. I raised my hands to stop him but I hesitated, looking towards the kitchen. I could hear ceramics being placed in the kitchen but I didn't dare to go in. "Er, we've got raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid. Oh no...we're alright...I've just found some sponge cake. Hope it's enough." Bilbo's head popped into the room we are in. "I could do you some eggs if you like?"

Bilbo noticed the room was empty of his friend, holding some kind of pastry in his hand, and got confused. He gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. Bilbo wasn't the only one scared when Gandalf popped in from behind him. "Just tea, thank you. Hyra?"

"Same with some of that sponge cake." I said, realizing that I started to get hungry.

"Oh...right. You don't mind if…"

Gandalf shook his head. " No, no at all. Go ahead." Before Bilbo could do anything, a loud sound of someone knocking shocked all three of us. Bilbo flinched and looked pain.

"Bilbo Baggins," a female voice rang from afar, "you open this door...I know you are in there!"

"I am not home." Bilbo said, trying to hide. Bilbo sighed as he walked around the kitchen table then gazed at Gandalf with longing in his eyes. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again...mountains, Gandalf... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book...Oh, Tea!" Jumping up in remembrance, Bilbo hurried towards the sink and filled the kettle with water. He placed it on a metal rack and pushed it over the kitchen's fireplace.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan?" Gandalf asked, staring at the busy Hobbit. You know the term 'wallflower'? Yeah, that's what I was feeling right now. It feels like I am attending a situation where it doesn't involve me at all and I am sitting on the sidelines watching it unfold. Intruding, even.

Bilbo rubbed his hands and remarked, "Yes...yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements are made."

"Frodo suspects something." the Wizard noted, not even bothering to hide his inquisitive gaze. This was a badly hidden interrogation.

"'Course he does! He is a Baggins...not some blockheaded Bracegriddle from Hardbottle!" Bilbo scoffed, slightly thwarting the subject. I narrowed my eyes at the fidgety Hobbit. He may be a sweet man but he holds something darker to his chest.

Gandalf didn't look impressed by the subject change. "You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes." Bilbo said, dragging out the 's'. Gandalf stood next to Hobbit as he poured the two cups with tea and sliced one sponge cake for me. He slid the cups to the owners.

"He is very fond of you." Gandalf noted, causing Bilbo to walk towards the window, to gaze outside.

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields... little rivers." Bilbo said then was quiet for several seconds. He turns around to face Gandalf, his face sad. "I am old, Gandalf...I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

I watched with no-nonsense attention as Bilbo hands absently reached inside his waistcoat pocket, gripping something in it. My eyes widened in realization. Whatever that Bilbo was holding, it was that ' _something_ ' Gandalf was talking about. My eyes flitted to the Wizard quickly to catch him eyeing Bilbo's fingers as well.

"I feel thin...sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday...a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return...in fact, I mean not to." Bilbo said, his voice faint as he went somewhere deep in his head. Then with a shake of his head, he came back to reality and slapped his hands over the waistcoat pocket.

"Let's smoke? Do you smoke, Hyra?" Bilbo asked, suddenly turning towards me. I simply shook my head. With a hum, Bilbo left the kitchen, leaving the wizard and myself alone in the kitchen. Gandalf eyed me as I looked back at him. It was no secret:

Bilbo was not planning to say anything to Frodo.

I leaned against the doorway as I watched the two load their pipes. They were sitting on the porch in front of Bilbo's house. The weather was quite refreshing, there was a weak breeze; enough to fill good on the skin but not too much to deter the men from packing their pipes. Because of Bag End being in the highest of hills, we could see the preparations of the party going on below. The sound of match striking brought my attention back to the man and half-man.

"Old Toby, the finest weed in Southfarthing!" Bilbo exclaimed, causing me to raise my eyebrow. Not the regular tobacco, huh? Bilbo smoked out some rings and Gandalf being the showoff he is, he blew out his own smoke in a shape of a ship and made it go through the ring!

Bilbo laughed at the smoke works. "Oooh, Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember!"

For me, that statement should have raised excitement in me but all I felt was ominous feeling. Before I could think further about the strange feeling, Gandalf turned around to meet my eyes. "Why don't you head back to the celebration and find something for yourself to eat?" He asked, kindly. Knowing that the sponge cake wasn't enough, I nodded, smiling. "I will meet you there during the celebration."

"Alright Gandalf, Mr. Baggins, I am off!"

Traveling down on the path we had come from, I didn't see anymore Hobbits attending to their house anymore. As night approached, the citizens of the Shire had probably congregated to the party soon. As I got closer to the main part of the town, the noise of the place became boisterous. I saw female Hobbits carrying big pots of probably food hurrying about, their faces jubilant. Stomach growling, I went up to a food stall. A Hobbit manned the stall and was preparing some kind of bread loaf, cheese and meat.

"Are you selling these?" I asked, worriedly. I don't even think I have this world's currency. The Hobbit looked up and noticed me. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"An elf? This part of the world?" He asked and I nodded, realizing that I might have brought attention to myself. "Why?"

"To see the world of Shire, sir." I lied, hurriedly. "I am a friend of Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins." I really hoped that those names carried some weight to him. The Hobbit face brightened up at the names.

"You are here to celebrate Bilbo birthday? Why didn't you say so? Even though Gandalf is bit of a troublemaker, we Hobbits love him. Take as many as you want. Fresh out of the oven!" he said, waving his hand over the stall.

"Thank you, kind sir!" I said, grabbing three sandwiches. I gave him a bright smile which caused the man to blush. With another wave to the man, I munched away as I walked around. Men already began to drink but they still helped do finishing touches.

Not knowing what to do, I decided to sit on an empty table by myself, eating my food. I watched the events of later tonight get it's finishing touches. A group of Hobbits with music instruments set up on a corner of the field, fine tuning them. It hurts my heart deeply knowing what Bilbo was going to do later tonight. Especially to Frodo who doesn't deserve this deceit. Maybe in my eyes it was deceit and in Bilbo's, some kind of kindness. A person whose life was filled with adventure cannot stay in one place too long, not even his hometown he grew up in.

And it has to do with that _something_. Gandalf knows what exactly it is and I wonder if he wants to take it away from Bilbo. But how? If that _something_ is so valuable to Bilbo, he wouldn't let it hang about anywhere. No, he will carry it till his grave. I was so into my analysis of Bilbo's strange and cruel behavior that I didn't notice anyone beside me.

"Hey, miss, would you like some ale?"

I snapped out of my trance as I jumped out of my skin in surprise. I turned to look to see who spoke to see a middle-aged Hobbit holding a wooden mug in his hand. "What- _oh,_ yes, thank you!" I said, hurriedly, grabbing the alcoholic drink out of the weirded out man's hand. He just nodded and scampered off to group of Hobbit men huddle together. I internally groaned; I am going to be known as a idiosyncratic female elf who talks to herself! This time around I will stay vigilant about my surroundings! Gandalf knows exactly what he is doing; hell, he has been doing this life longer than I so he will have the situation handled.

 _This time_ I was aware of someone standing next to me, or rather, a group of them. I turn to face them expectantly as graceful as elves should be to notice it was Frodo and three unknown Hobbits behind him. I am thankful that my manners told me to swallow whatever is in your mouth before meeting someone's eyes. I didn't realize I was going to meet Frodo this fast!

"Hello!" I said, bringing control back to myself. Frodo smiled, his smile brightening up his clear blue eyes.

"We rarely have outsiders come to our village, other than Gandalf." Frodo said, curious. Straight to the point, eh? I eyed the prophesied Hobbit then sighed. I wish Bilbo was like that.

I waved my hand at him. "I was just walking about when I stumbled upon this town. I guess I was right behind Gandalf because he called out to me! Does he have like sixth sense or something?" I asked and I watch intrigue flare in Frodo's eyes at the mention of the Wizard.

"Well, he _is_ a Wizard," Frodo said, shrugging. _Yeah, duh, Hyra, Gandalf is a wizard, didn't ya know?_ "He always knows everyone around him. It's quite fascinating, isn't it?" Frodo had a fond smile on his face for quite a while before he jumped up in surprise, shocking the rest of us.

"We didn't even introduce ourselves! I am Frodo Baggins, nephew to Bilbo Baggins. This is Samwise Gamgee," a slightly robust Hobbit with blond, wavy hair and blue eyes smiled at me, nervous, "next to him is Meriadoc Brandybuck," another sandy brown haired with green eyed Hobbit was chewing on something wholeheartedly, "besides him is Peregrin Took." a rather serious looking Hobbit but there still was curiosity swimming in his eyes.

"I am Hyra Daniels and I am here to celebrate your uncle's birthday!" I introduced myself, finishing the last inches of the ale in my mug in one swallow.

Frodo looked at his friends. "Da-Day- _Daniels?_ What kind of Elven last name is that?" spat out Meriadoc, throwing the apple core above his shoulders. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How would I know? I was born with it." I went along with the lie, chastising myself that I should have changed my last name to something Elven. "I was thinking of changing it."

"What about your family? They wouldn't get mad?" asked Samwise, coming out of his nervous shell. I shrugged, knowing what I had to do to make the story seem real.

"I am an orphan. I wasn't even born in the major Elven cities like normal elves. I was raised everywhere basically. That's probably why I have such a weird last name." The lie came out easily than I thought it would. The pain of thinking about my dad as dead almost destroyed my lie but I powered through, knowing that my dad was alive in _my_ world. That was enough for me.

"Wait, you said you became friends with Gandalf in the Shire?" Frodo asked, pulling as back into the main conversation. "But he was on his way to meet with Bilbo?" Frodo had his head tilted, looking confused and troubled. I gave him a smile to let him know that I wasn't some crazed killer about to kill someone in the party. Hopefully he got that message.

"Yes, Gandalf took me with him to meet with Bilbo. Your uncle's quite nice, Mr. Baggins." I notified, apprehensive. He is looking too much into it; Gandalf and I didn't even got the chance to make up a story about our friendship. What if Frodo questions the sudden friendship in front of Gandalf without me being their to help out?

The troubled expression on Frodo was instantly obliterated by the full face smile of his. I felt my apprehension fade away from the bright smile of Frodo. _I think I just got purified...I am sin-free_. "If Gandalf trusts you that much then I will trust you just as much! Welcome to Shire!" Frodo said, laughing. His three friends relaxed as well as they whooped in joy all together. I laughed at their sudden change of behavior.

"You will be hanging out with us! Come on, let's get some more beer!" Samwise says, grabbing my hand. He pulled me as the group went towards a stall where kegs upon kegs lined the floor. A female Hobbit with curly light brown hair, rosy cheeks and warm smile. I felt Samwise stiffen next to me. I glanced at him to see him blushing, giving the female Hobbit conspiratorial glances.

Oh my...it seems that Samwise Gamgee is sporting a crush. How _cuuutttee!_ Frodo ordered five beers as the female Hobbit brought out the mugs. I elbowed Samwise's side causing him to look at me. "So, who is she?" I asked, nodding towards the bubbly Hobbit.

Samwise turned even more red. "Who's who? Oh, _her_? That's just Rosie Cotton." Samwise quickly said, flustered, attempting to act nonchalant. I wasn't having it. I felt more my regular self come out: an evil desire to torture him even more.

" _Just_ Rosie Cotton? If that's the case, maybe I should tell that man over there," I teased, pointing at another Hobbit who was also staring at Rosie, "to go ahead and ask her out on a date."

" _NO!_ " Samwise yelled out causing people in the vicinity to turn to look at us, even Rosie. Sam reddened even more. "Don't do that! Why are you being so evil?"

"Why don't you just ask her out? Or maybe, just for a dance." I asked, helping Frodo out by carrying two mugs. I gave my thanks to Rosie who was looking between Sam and I with a blank look on her face. I raised my eyebrows at this information. Well, well, well, it seems like someone jealous.

"I can't ask her out!" Sam said as we moved towards an empty desk. "I don't have anything in my name to help her out. Her dad will say the same thing. I may have come of age at 33 years old, and so has Frodo, but it doesn't mean anything if I don't have anything under my name."

 _Wait,_ _ **33 years old**_ _?! He is older than me?_ Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. Bilbo looks like he is sixty when he actually is one hundred and eleven years old. "At least, tell her how you feel so she can decide what she wants to do. If you don't tell her exactly how you feel, that guy will go and sweep her off of her feet. Tell me you will do-"

The familiar sound of whistling interrupted my lecture (thankfully). I twirled around to see the beautiful white streak go in the sky and exploded with a _bang!_ However, instead of regular star-like shapes of fireworks back home, this firework bloomed into a green tree. As green tree began to fade, the 'flowers' on the tree floated down, dissipating softly above the awestruck crowd. I laughed as I turned to face Frodo and his friends.

Now, where is that wizard? I looked around the bustling crowd of Hobbits, easily because I towered over most of them, I saw the gray wizard hurring about, lighting up fireworks with blue sparks from his staff. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he bustled about. He ran past Bilbo who was conversing with the party-goers. A group of Hobbits had cleared the center of the party. A group of Hobbits (drunk or not) began to dance with a great zeal. I was clapping along with the music when I heard a mug being placed on the table from my side. Frodo was grinning at Sam who was drinking from his mug.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo urged, causing me to smirk. Sam groaned, his eyes flitting to me.

"Not you, too, Frodo," Sam groaned, causing Frodo to smirk at me. Sam shook his head, horrified. "I think I'll just have myself another ale."

Frodo raised his eyebrow at his cousin, as if what Sam had said was a challenge. As he watched Sam raise his mug to his lips, Frodo snatched it from his hands, yelling, "Oh, no you don't. Go on." With that yell, Frodo pushed his cousin into the throng of dancers. I laughed at Sam's horrified face as he got swept in by the dancing crowd.

"Where is Meriadoc and Peregrin?" I asked the Hobbit, stepping back to the let the Hobbit children run towards an area where Bilbo was talking to group of children. By the indications of his wildly flailing arms, I assume that Bilbo was telling a story.

"They talked about grabbing their own fireworks without Gandalf's knowledge." Frodo said, grabbing another tankard full off ale. "What they-" he got interrupted by a small firework, "what they don't know is that Gandalf has eyes everywhere. I am sure they will get caught one way or another. Oh, and call them Merry and Pippin, their original names are a mouthful."

"Thanks, I will-" _BOOM._

I gave out a startled cry as I twirled around really fast towards the noise, my sensitive ears protesting the loud noise. I saw Merry and Pippin fly several feet away from a thick and long firework which was flying above the crowd, causing the party goers to duck slightly. We watched as the big rock fly away from the party and burst into red flames and sparks. Impressed and horrified, I watched the flames and the sparks merge into themselves to create a red dragon in the sky, flames leaking from it's nostril.

The blazing, red dragon gazed down at the startled and frightened villagers of the Shire before it started to descend on them. I ducked down to the ground just as Frodo forced Bilbo-the only oblivious Hobbit currently-to the ground, the dragon flew over us. Hobbits dived to floor, the tables have overturned, but there were no screams of fear or children crying. All of our attention was riveted to the dragon which somersaulted in the sky and exploded over us with another deafening bang. The crowd was silent as golden sparks showered over them lazily but it wasn't for too while long.

The cheer that was erupted from the crowd was loudest one of yet. I watched as Merry and Pippin, both their clothes and hair smoking, smile widely at each other. Before they could even take another step into the tents filled with fireworks, Gandalf appeared out of nowhere, clamping his hands on the smoking Hobbits' ears. I didn't need heightened hearing to know they were in trouble if it weren't for the dead giveaway of fear in both Merry and Pippin's eyes.

I giggled at the scene, my ears finally stopped ringing. I went back to the party to see lots of people congregated in a small area. They formed an U-shaped crowd around a stage, which was actually couple of stools next to each other, as the music finally trickled off and children quieted down. I saw Frodo in the middle of crowd, sipping on a new ale. Couple of men piped up, "SPEECH! SPEECH!" causing the ripple effect on their fellow Hobbits.

I watched as Bilbo walk towards the stage, waving at the crowd. "Speech!" I heard Frodo say. Bilbo bowed before the crowd. He quickly stands back up and opens his mouth:

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots…-"

"Proudfeet!"

Bilbo continued on as if the interruption didn't faze him. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits! Tremendous outburst of approval!

I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve." Bilbo paused in his speech. A smattering of applause rippled through the crowd as they don't know if what he said was a compliment or not. I saw Frodo shake his head in fond disbelief. I went back to watching Bilbo swallow as his face became slightly pale. I crunched my eyebrows together as I watch him grab something from waistcoat and held...whatever that is...behind his back.

 _That something!_ What is he doing? I glanced at Gandalf to see his smoke pipe frozen in mid air as he watched Bilbo's weird behavior. Gandalf's face smoothed itself out after few seconds, nodding to himself, as if he knew Bilbo would pull something like this. Something was happening and Gandalf _knew_. But what? Is this about Bilbo leaving? If so, and he didn't want to tell Frodo, wouldn't he do it more inconspicuously and not at the center of attention of everyone?

"I have…" Bilbo continued, bringing back my attention to him, "...things to do and I have put this off for far too long…" He looked over the crowd and his eyes seemed to settle on Frodo who seemed to be frowning.

"I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo cried out as cry of shock ran through the crowd, however, his eyes were on Frodo.

Bilbo whispered something and _vanished_.


	5. Four: The Ring To Rule Them All

"Let's get going."

Gandalf came up to me as I watched the whole party go up in an uproar. I nodded, risking another look at Frodo who was staring at the stools that his uncle stood on few minutes earlier. I had to run to catch up with Gandalf's long legs. "We will have to get to Bilbo's house before he does or else he will leave with very thing I need."

"What _is_ this thing you are going on about? Why is it so important?" I asked as we ran out from the party, cutting across fields.

"When I have it, I will explain it better." Gandalf cried out, his breathing labored. "This object is way too important to air it out with a crowd. We will speak when we confront Bilbo." Instead of pressing him even more, I kept quiet, deciding to see as it as it happens. We entered Bag's End in no time, credit going to our long legs, and we entered Bilbo's establishment. Gandalf stood by their fireplace as I looked around to situate myself. Seeing that the study chair was the _only_ thing not covered in papers, I slumped down on it.

Whatever this object is, Gandalf didn't like it. He was simply staring at the blacked out logs in the fireplace, chewing at the end of his pipe, deep in thought. The squeak of the gate opening brought Gandalf back to the present time. I became rigid on the chair. Oh boy, I hope Gandalf rips Bilbo a new hole for tricking Frodo like that. I became startled when the door opened by itself an few seconds later, shut itself close.

I watched with wide eyes as Bilbo materialized from thin air, a mischievous smirk marring his face. He was staring at something in his palm. With a huge grin and a laugh, he tossed something golden and circular in the air and catches it when drops back. It looked like a ring. I got more confused. _A ring is causing Gandalf to go into an almost coronary embolism?_ Bilbo walked deeper into his house when he almost collided with Gandalf's looming figure. He gave out a shout of surprise.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" Gandalf asked, his voice severe and low toned. I snorted which caused Bilbo to glance at me with surprise then look back at his friend.

Bilbo laughed, exasperatedly. "Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" he asked, sidestepping Gandalf and walked deeper into the living room, eyeing me nervously. I raised my eyebrow at him and he looked away hurriedly. Gandalf followed behind him closely and I could see the sweat brimming on Bilbo's hairline.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said, grabbing the bull by its horns, "and _none_ of them should be used lightly."

Bilbo scoffed, disbelievingly. "It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo said, then deflated. "You are probably right as usual."

Gandalf didn't look convinced. _I_ wasn't convinced and I am not even part of this world. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" By the look in Bilbo's eyes, I already knew the answer. It seems that Gandalf also knew, too.

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo finally said, walking away from the fireplace, placing his things down at the ground beside me. He glanced up at me and I looked down at him, blankly. I am sure that he could see the judgment in my eyes by the way he looked away fast. Gandalf cleared his throat, bringing back our attention.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf said, his voice soft but strong, low tone and yet clear as freshwater. A strange look passed over Bilbo's face, slightly darkening his face, then let his shoulder slump in defeat.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope...over there on the mantelpiece," Bilbo said, nodding over the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Gandalf and I looked over to an empty mantelpiece. Irritation began to course through my spine as we glanced back at the lying Hobbit. He began to pat his waistcoat pockets and let out a gasp of surprise, guilt marring his face.

He fingered something in his pocket. "No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't' that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo said and something in his voice made the hair on the back of my neck rise up. It was low, petulant, and threatening. I slowly stood up straighter, beginning to feel my fight or flight response startup, beginning to feel my muscles tighten in response.

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf's voice was still soft, still curious. Was it only me who was getting this bad feeling? Why couldn't Bilbo part with this ring? _What was the ring?_ Did it have powers to ensnare the holder? Obviously _yes_ , going by the wildness in Bilbo's eyes. That sweet Hobbit earlier was nowhere to be found; the only person that was left in its wake was an addict.

"Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!" Bilbo's voice went slightly high pitched as he clutched the ring in his waistcoat tightly. Bilbo looked like he was a cornered animal and was about to strike back. Gandalf noticed this and gave the hobbit a concerned look.

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf soothed, bringing his hand up in a calming gesture. Which did not work.

Bilbo was seething, almost foaming at the mouth. "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my _precious_." He hissed at the end, glancing down at his pocket with a reverent and obsessed look in his eyes. I felt a shudder run up my spine at the creepy way he said it.

"Precious?" Gandalf parroted, taken back, "It's been called that before, but not by you."

Bilbo's face darkened even further, a flash of madness flitted through his eyes. "So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Without bringing attention to Bilbo, I slowly placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, willing to stop anything at any time. (I don't know how but my body is tuned to fighting).

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." Gandalf said, his voice stern, like a parent to a child who held an expensive object in their hand.

" _You want it for yourself!_ " Bilbo cried out, desperately. Gandalf snapped, rising to his full height, his eyes flashing with unadulterated anger, the candles in the room flickered dimly. I was even scared.

"Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" Gandalf bellowed, causing Bilbo's madness to vanished right under the power of the wizard and leaving behind a cowering Hobbit in its wake. Seeing that Bilbo lost the trance that was being held over him by the ring, Gandalf relaxed, his eyes softening up. "I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

With a sob, Bilbo went and hugged the wizard as the wizard continued to say, "All the long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did. Let it go!" Gandalf's voice was imploring as he rubbed Bilbo's back. Sensing the threat was gone, my hand fell away from the hilt of the sword and my muscles relaxing. Now, all it needs to happen is Bilbo needs to pull his head out of his ass and give up that troublesome ring.

After a while, Bilbo detached himself from Gandalf and stepped towards his knapsack. "You are right, Gandalf...the ring must go to Frodo." He grabbed his knapsack as he wiped his forgotten tears and headed for the front door. "It's late, the road is long...yes it is time."

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "Mr. Baggins? It seems you are forgetting the very thing you should be letting go." I called out, my voice sharp with the warning. Bilbo paused in his next step, hesitating. "A reminder if you have forgotten already: the ring is _still_ in your pocket. Let. It. Go."

"...Ah, yes." Bilbo hissed, as he slipped his fingers into his waist pocket ( _again_ ) and removed the golden ring. Bilbo stared at the gleaming ring and with all willpower, he snatched his eyes away, tilting his hand to the point that the ring slipped from his hand and fell. Instead of bouncing around like a normal ring would, it fell with a heavy _thump_ as if the ring is heavy. My eyes widened at that piece of jewelry. My eyes went back to see Bilbo staggering out of the door as if he was used to the weight of the ring on him and now that the ring was gone, he walked as if he was about to fly away. Gandalf followed him out of the house, stepping over the ring as if it was nothing to him.

What was so special about that ring? I went up to it and glanced down at the ring. I picked it up, expecting it to be heavy but it wasn't. What was it about this ring that was making Bilbo so crazy? Is it cursed? If so, why am I not feeling crazy about it? I went back to spot that I stood before raising the ring up to my eye level to analyze it. Gandalf came in, looking at the ground for the ring.

"What is it about this ring that made Bilbo crazy? Why did it sound so heavy when it dropped but feel so light when I carry it?" I asked, bringing the attention of the wizard to myself as I scrutinized the ring. "Why are you so afraid of this ring?"

"Are you not feeling the pull?" Gandalf asked and I shook my head, confused. "Interesting. This ring appeals to the weak souls who are looking for power. It might not affect you _now_ but if you were to hold on to it as long as Bilbo has, you will also be feeling the effect." Gandalf went to sit on a bench in front of the fire, staring at the flames.

"Sauron created 20 rings in total. He made three for the Elves, Seven for the Dwarves, and Nine for the Men. Sauron created the final ring which was forged in Mordor for himself. He hoped to create a ring that will give him power over everyone. However, his plan to control everyone failed because the Elves hid the rings and the Dwarves were not compelled to wear theirs. The only race that wore them were the Humans and when they wore the ring, they became slaves to Sauron." Gandalf explained and I snorted to myself. _Of course, the Humans would be ensnared_. "Slowly and slowly, those nine men turned into _Nazgûl_."

"What's that?" I asked, horrified. _Can a ring_ _change the wearer's form?_

"Ringwraiths. Their souls are so subjugated by Sauron that they don't need their vessel anymore. They become corporeal when they need to. Their souls are so dependent on Sauron that Sauron doesn't even need the Ring to control them."

"Poor souls." I whispered, my heart going out for them. Something popped into my head. "But we have the ring? How do we have the ring?"

"There was a Hobbit long time ago. He and his friend were fishing in the lake, and by fishing, I mean one of them would jump into the lake and grab the fish. The Hobbit's name was Smeagol and his friend was the one who found the Ring in the riverbed of the lake. Like I said, the Ring makes peaceful creatures into monsters. Smeagol killed his friend to get the Ring. After a few years and being transformed by the ring to a pitiful creature, his name changed into Gollum. I don't know how Bilbo found it, _unprotected_ , but Bilbo took it for himself."

"Oh. I am surprised that Sauron's minions are not after the ring." I mused, flicking the ring up in the air and then catching it.

"No, they _are_ after it." Gandalf opposed, smoking his pipe. My eyes widen in shock as I choked on my saliva.

"That's why you are here. To get the ring far away from Bilbo and Frodo!" I cried, looking at the offending item in the ring. "I am sure that someone as complicated as Sauron won't create a jewelry that is easily destroyable?" Gandalf turned around and raised his eyebrows as if he is asking: _what do you think?_

"I am also thinking that you are here because of the Ring. Anyway, the Ring belongs to Frodo and he will be the one who needs to decide to destroy it or to keep it." Gandalf noted, turning back to the fire.

"What makes you think he won't be just like Bilbo?" I asked, slowly standing next to him. Gandalf turned to look at me, his face blank.

"I don't."

"Such big responsibility on a guy who barely turned into an adult. This was supposed to be a happy day but turned out to that his uncle was actually quite demented over a ring and guess what? Now he inherited the very thing that made his uncle crazy." I sarcastically said, slapping my thighs. " _Wonderful_. Spiffing!"

"You must not forget that the ring attacks souls that easily seduced by power or just weak souls; I am quite sure we will not have the same trouble with Frodo like we did with Bilbo. Frodo is cut out from a different cloth than his uncle." Gandalf said, a fond smile appearing on his face. I decided to leave my faith in Gandalf's belief in Frodo's character. I obviously don't know Frodo as well as Gandalf did and if Gandalf believes that Frodo won't succumb to the power of the Ring, then so be it.

"How do we explain to Frodo about _all of this_?" I asked, going back to my original place, the ring still in my partially closed fist. Before Gandalf could explain, I heard the faint shouting outside. I recognized the voice immediately as Frodo.

A 'Bilbo! Bilbo!' started out faintly at the beginning but became louder and clearer as Frodo came closer to the front door of Bilbo's house. He barged in, yelling out his uncle's name. He immediately scanned the living room to see Gandalf muttering to himself, staring at the fire then looked at me, seeing that I was giving off a sympathetic smile towards him. I could see the gears in his head turn before realization hit him.

"He has gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asks, softly, walking into the living room. He stared at Gandalf's back then looked at me. I nodded in answer. He hung his head low. "He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it." Then he looked back at Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

The wizard turned around to look at Frodo, at me, then at my partially closed fist. I slowly uncurled my hand to show the ring resting in the middle of my palm. Frodo's eyes immediately zeroed in on it but he looked confused. "Whose ring is that?" he asked, pulling his eyes away.

"Bilbo's ring." Gandalf answered, getting up suddenly. He began to rifle through papers on top of the fireplace then over to the table. "He is gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" He finds an empty envelope and proceeded to walk toward me, opening up the letter, indicating that I drop the ring in it. I quickly let it fall inside the envelope and Gandalf quickly closed it up. "...along with all his possessions."

He seals the envelope with wax then hands it to Frodo. "The ring is yours, now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf said in urgency, grabbing at his staff.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking. Alright, half the time I could bullshit with Frodo because Gandalf was there. Now? I don't know how I can put up with this facade. Gandalf looked up at both Frodo and me.

"I have some things I must see." Gandalf answered. _If that isn't a vague answer, then I don't know what is_ …

It seems Frodo wasn't convinced as well. "What things?" he cried out, taking a step closer to the wizard who in return gave him regretful smile.

"Questions." he answered, walking towards the round door. "Questions that need answering."

" _You have only just arrived!_ I don't understand…" Frodo trailed off, his voice weak and thick at the same time. I wanted to grab him and give him the fullest hugs of all time. Gandalf caught my eye and he patted his right hips then nodded towards mine. I patted the same area, which happened to be a pocket in my pants, a sound of coins clinking against each other. My eyes widened in shock. I had money all this time…? Did I steal from that bread man? Before I could thank him, Gandalf's eyes became serious and he was staring at Frodo.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret, keep it safe." Without further ado, Gandalf left through the round door, leaving the other two occupants in the house silent and alone. After a few more minutes of silence, Frodo turns towards me, giving me a puzzling look.

"How come you are with Gandalf? I have never seen you with Gandalf." Frodo asked fast and through his clenched teeth. I glared at Frodo, rising to my full height.

"So, you are with Gandalf every day of every hour on his every journey around the world?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. Frodo flushed at being called out. "Or are you Gandalf's wife or something that have to ask him every. single. thing about who he met and befriended?"

"No, but-"

"Do you think so low of Gandalf that he will bring whomever to your house and let them know about Bilbo or talk about the ring?"

" _No!_ " Frodo cried out as I began to walk towards the door to the house.

"Then, trust Gandalf for his wisdom. I do. I will go and get myself an Inn to stay in but I will come tomorrow to keep you company. Do what Gandalf told you to do: keep it safe, keep it secret. Don't even tell Samwise about that ring. It is a big trouble, that ring. Do you understand me, Frodo?" I asked, sternly.

Frodo bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

"Frodo, look at me." I ordered, causing the Hobbit to glance up. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Hyra,"


End file.
